listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of animals from "The New Dinosaurs: An Alternate Evolution"
Animals from the book The New Dinosaurs: An Alternative Evolution by Dougal Dixon. THE ETHIOPIAN REALM (Afrotropical) :Waspeater, Vespaphaga parma, an insectivorous, green Coelurosaur that mainly eats Wasps. :Unidentified Jungle Wasps, seen being attacked by one of the Waspeaters. :Tree Hopper, Arbrosaurus bernardi, an active, tree-dwelling Arbrosaur (Arbrosauridae is a totally new family of Coelurosaurs). When on the ground, it hops like a Sifaka. :Lank, Herbafagus longicollum, a large, flightless, Giraffe-like Pterosaur. :Flarp, Vexillala robusta, a flightless, bipedal, herbivorous, Ostrich-like Pterosaur. :Sandle, Fususaurus foderus, a burrowing, Mole-like Coelurosaur that ambushes its prey from underground. It preys on smaller Vertebrates and Invertebrates. :Unidentified Scorpion, seen being ambushed by the Sandle. :Wyrm, Vermisaurus perdebracchius, a burrowing, Snake-like Coelurosaur with no tail or front limbs. :Unidentified Kangaroo Rat-Like Mammal, seen being attacked by the Wyrm. :Megalosaur, Megalosaurus modernus, a 27-33 foot long Theropod living on The Great Offshore Island (Madagascar). Despite its genus, this Tetanuran is not a relative of Megalosaurus, it is actually a type of Carnosaur. :Unidentified Crocodile, seen being attacked by the Megalosaur. :Titanosaur, Altosaurus maximus, a 60 foot long Titanosaur living on Madagascar. :Dwarf Megalosaur, Megalosaurus nanus, a 10 foot long relative of the bigger Megalosaur. It lives on the smaller islands east of Madagascar. :Unidentified Tern-Like Seabird, seen being eaten by the Dwarf Megalosaur. :Dwarf Titanosaur, Virgultasaurus minimus, a 12 foot long relative of the bigger Titanosaur. It lives on the smaller islands east of Madagascar. THE PALEARCTIC REALM :Gestalt, Formisaura delacasa, a small Pachycephalosaur (descended from Prenocephale) that lives in Insect-like colonies. The 3 foot queens lay the eggs and are plump, the crested adult female workers do most of the food-gathering and the yellow-headed males are like the soldiers or guards of the nest. :Bricket, Rubusaurus petasus, a brown and yellow Hadrosaur that dwells in woodlands. It is descended from Saurolophus. :Unidentified Parasitic Insects, seen in the Bricket-Zwim symbiosis. :Zwim, Naremys platycaudus, a gray, 1 foot long, insectivorous, Shrew-like Eutherian with a remarkable swimming ability. :Coneater, Strobofagus borealis, a large (10 feet long) and very sociable Hypsilophodont with a taste for Conifer cones and an Iguanodon-like head. It is one of the many descendants of Hypsilophodon that had spread a large range. :Jinx, Insinuosaurus strobofagoforme, a Dromaeosaur (descended from Itemirus) that has the amazingly same appearance, size and scent of a Coneater. Jinxes hunt in pairs and use this Coneater mimicry to hunt Coneaters. They sneak into Coneater herds, moving with them as they head through Conifer forests and then the Jinx pair attacks. :Tromble, Gravornis borealis, a large, 10 foot tall, flightless Bird without wings that roams the tundras of the far north of the continent. :Unidentified Northern Flying Birds, seen flying past the Tromble. :Whiffle, Adescator rotundus, a small, insectivorous, Kiwi-like Bird. :Unidentified Tundra Beetle, seen being chased by one of the Whiffles. :Taranter, Herbasaurus armatus, a desert-dwelling Ankylosaur descended from Tarchia. :Debaril, Harenacurrerus velocipes, a small, 2 foot long, swift, leaping, desert-dwelling Hypsilophodont with the ability to store and lose Body fat like that of a Dromedary and the Desert Leaper from After Man: A Zoology of the Future. It is one of the many Hypsilophodon descendants. THE NEARCTIC REALM :Sprintosauridae, a totally new family of Ornithopods that are strictly quadrupedal and are native to prairies only this continent. The Sprintosaurs come in 2 different subfamilies: the Crested Sprintosaurs (evolved from North American Lambeosaurines) and the Non-Crested Sprintosaurs (evolved from North American Hadrosaurines). :*''Ancoracephalus major'', a Crested Sprintosaur with an Anchor-like crest. It is descended from Parasaurolophus. :*''Sprintosaurus quadribullus'', a Crested Sprintosaur with a Flute-like crest. It is descended from Lambeosaurus. :*''Sprintosaurus dolabratops'', a Crested Sprintosaur with a Golf Club-like crest. It is descended from Corythosaurus. :*Unidentified Light-Colored Crested Sprintosaurs, possibly females of one of the species. :*Unidentified Spork-Shaped Crested Sprintosaur, seen being stabbed to death by the Northclaw. :*''Vexillosaurus levipes'', a Non-Crested Sprintosaur in which the males have a long, Fan-like tail. Both genders have a Baboon-like face. It is descended from Anatotitan. :Northclaw, Monuncus cursus, a large and predatory Ornithomimid (descended from Struthiomimus) that resembles the Horrane from After Man: A Zoology of the Future. It has 2 fingers on the right hand and one of those 2 has a big and frightening claw for killing prey such as Sprintosaurs. It is the Puma of the prairies. :Monocorn, Monocornus occidentalis, a Ceratopsian (descended from Styracosaurus) with a single, tall horn like that of Elasmotherium. It is the American Bison of the prairies. :Balaclav, Nivesaurus yetiforme, a large, 6 feet tall to the hip, black, mountain-dwelling Thescelosaurus descendant with Iguanodont-like thumb spikes. :Mountain Leaper, Montanus saltus, an agile, 1 meter long, pack-hunting, mountain-dwelling Coelurosaur descended from Paronychodon. :Springe, Necrosimulacrum avilaqueum, a 10 foot long, wetland-dwelling Troodont, descended from Troodon, that plays dead to lure over smaller carnivores and omnivores so it can attack them. :Sift, Pterocolum nibicundum, a yellow, bipedal, wading, omnivorous, Heron-like Pterosaur. :Nauger, Picusaurus terebradens, a small, insectivorous, arboreal Arbrosaur that pecks wood with long, beak-like teeth sticking out. Its design and pecking behavior is quite similar to a Woodpecker. :Treepounce, Raminsidius jacksoni, a 70 centimeter long, tree-dwelling Arbrosaur with a Leopard-spotted torso and a scalp resembling like that of Montgomery Burns. :Footle, Currerus elegans, a small, 1 foot long Arbrosaur that is quite a common tree-dweller. It has a long, beak-like snout and a Squirrel-like tail. THE NEOTROPICAL REALM :Pangaloon, Filarmura tuburostra, a jungle-dwelling, terrestrial, insectivorous, Pangolin-like Arbrosaur. :Watergulp, Fluvisaurus hauristus, an aquatic, Manatee-like Hypsilophodont descended from Thescelosaurus like the Balaclav. :Unidentified Jungle River Fish, seen swimming a distance from the Watergulp. :Gimp, Melexsorbius parvus, a tiny, yellow, pollinating Arbrosaur with a striped back. :Unidentified Carpet-Backed Gimp, seen in the Gimp comparison. :Unidentified Hourglass-Backed Gimp, seen in the Gimp comparison. :Scaly Glider, Pennasaurus volans, a gliding Coelurosaur with the same gliding wings as a Xianglong. :Turtosaur, Turotosaurus armatus, a large, armor-plated Titanosaur resembling its ancestor, Saltasaurus, in a way. The armor also resembles a Turtle shell sort of. :Unidentified Extinct Sauropod, skeleton seen in a little fact box. :Lumber, Elephasaurus giganteus, a massive, 80 foot long, Sauropod descended from Titanosaurus with a small, flexible, Elephant-like trunk. :Cutlasstooth, Caedosaurus gladiadens, an aggressive, pack-hunting, saber-toothed Carnosaur. Its sabers resemble a combination of Walrus tusks and the sabers of a Smilodon. :Gourmand, Ganeosaurus tardus, a 60 foot long, Crocodilian-like Tyrannosaur (descended from Tyrannosaurus that moved down south) with no front limbs and has detachable jaws for swallowing big chunks of food like that of a Snake. :Unidentified Large Pterosaur, seen being devoured by the Gourmand. :Dip, Harundosaurus montanus, a mountain-dwelling, fishing relative of the Mountain Leaper living in The Great Western Mountains (Andes). :Unidentified Mountain River Fish, seen being eaten by the Dip. :Harridan, Harpyia latala, a large, bipedal, Andean Condor-like Pterosaur from the Andes. :Unidentified Mountain Mammals, seen being attacked by the Harridan. THE ORIENTAL REALM (Indomalayan) :Rajaphant, Gregisaurus titanops, a socially-sophisticated Sauropod (descended from Jainosaurus) that has (unlike other Sauropods) parental bonds with their young. They have a 3 foot wide gizzard. :Unidentified Grassland Pterosaurs, seen trying to attack the baby Rajaphants and being fended off by the adults. :Unidentified Extinct Stegosaur, skeleton seen in a little fact box. :Hanuhan, Grimposaurus pernipes, a brown, fast, mountain-dwelling Hypsilophodon descendant. :Taddey, Multipollex moffati, a 6 foot long to the rump, mountain-dwelling, Bamboo-eating, Panda-like Hypsilophodon descendant. :Numbskull, Sphaeracephalus riparus, a jungle-dwelling Pachycephalosaur also descended from Prenocephale like the Gestalt. :Treewyrm, Arbroserpens longus, a jungle-dwelling, Snake-like Coelurosaur with no front limbs and lives in trees (a relative of the African Wyrm). :Flurrit, Labisaurus alatus, a 1 foot long, gliding Arbrosaur with the same gliding design as a Flying Squirrel. :Unidentified Mantis, seen in the claws of the Flurrit. :Paraso, Umbrala solitara, a solitary, Crane-like Pterosaur with a unique fishing position. :Unidentified Tiny Black Fish, seen under the gaze of the Paraso. :Glub, Lutasaurus anacrusus, an aquatic Hypsilophodont (6 feet long) with no back limbs. THE AUSTRALASIAN REALM :Cribrum, Cribrusaurus rubicundus, a 2 meter long, Flamingo-like descendant of Kakuru with baleen like that of Pterodaustro. :Pouch, Saccosaurus spp., a Coelurosaur with ability to swim. It resembles a Duck in a way but it mostly is known for having a Pelican-like throat pouch. :Unidentified Australian Fish, seen being preyed on by the Pouches. :Gwanna, Gryllusaurus flavus, a 10 foot long Muttaburrasaurus descendant that hops like a Kangaroo. :Dingum, Velludorsum venenum, a 1 meter long, omnivorous Rapator descendant with an extreme sexual dimorphism. A male is partially quadrupedal for digging, he has a tall, Dimetrodon-like display sail on his back that is colorful because of the plants he eats and the female is larger and she looks like a Troodont or a Coelophysis sort of. :Unidentified Grassland Mammal, seen being carried by one of the male Dingums. :Unidentified Small Grassland Creature, seen as a piece of meat carried by the male Dingum to the female Dingum. :Crackbeak, Fortirostrum fructiphagum, an arboreal, jungle-dwelling descendant of Fulgurotherium with a Cassowary-like head. It is also found in African and Asian jungles. :Tubb, Pigescandens robustus, an arboreal, 2 foot long, temperate forest -dwelling, Eucalyptus-eating, Koala-like Hypsilophodont also descended from Fulgurotherium like the Crackbeak. :Kloon, Perdalus rufus, a 2 1/3 foot long, temperate forest-dwelling, flightless, bipedal, herbivorous, Moa-like Pterosaur with no wings. It lives on The Great Offshore Archipelago (New Zealand). :Wandle, Pervagarus altus, a massive, flightless, bipedal, herbivorous, Moa-like Pterosaur without wings living in New Zealand savannahs. It is about 2 meters tall to the hip. :Coconut Grab, Nuctoceras litureperus, an Ammonite that is able to crawl out of the water and onto beaches, climb trees and eat Coconuts (similar to a Robber Crab). It lives in The Great Northeastern Sea Of Small Tropical Islands (Oceania). :Shorerunner, Brevalus insularis, a coastal, bipedal Pterosaur that eats Insects and Coconut Grabs. It lives in Oceania. :Unidentified Tropical Insect, seen being eaten by the Shorerunner. THE OCEANS :Soar, Cicollum angustualum, a white, Albatross-like Pterosaur from Antarctica. :Unidentified Coastal Antarctic Fish, seen being preyed on by the Soars and Plungers. :Plunger, Pinala Fusiforme, a flightless, bipedal, Chinstrap Penguin-like Pterosaur from Antarctica with the a ability to swim. :Whulk, Insulasaurus oceanus, a massive, 67 foot long, Whale-like, Plankton-eating Pliosaur descended from Polyptychodon. :Birdsnatcher, Raperasaurus velocipinnus, a Plesiosaur (descended from Elasmosaurus) that hunts Seabirds. Birdsnatchers have more than 70 vertebrae in their necks. :Unidentified Seabirds, seen being attacked by the Birdsnatchers. :Pelorus, Piscisaurus sicamalus, a 6 foot long, Macroplata-like Pliosaur with an Ichthyosaur tail and is the only creature immune to Kraken venom. :Kraken, Giganticeras fluitarus, a massive, floating Ammonite with a shell 13 feet in diameter. Its tentacles are covered with poisonous barbs like those of a Jellyfish. These deadly tentacles spread out in an area of 67 feet in diameter. The Kraken only fears the Pelorus, who is immune to its poisonous stings. Its name comes from the legendary Kraken Cephalopod. :Unidentified Gull-like Birds, seen perched on top of one of the Krakens. :Unidentified Gray Fish, seen killed by one of the Kraken's venom. External links http://www.sivatherium.narod.ru/library/Dixon_2/00_en.htm Category:1988 books Category:Evolution in popular culture Category:Science books Category:Fictional life forms Category:Fictional dinosaurs Category:Fictional pterosaurs Category:Dinosaur books Category:Dinosaurs in literature fiction es:Los nuevos dinosaurios ja:新恐竜 pl:The New Dinosaurs: An Alternative Evolution